Peace at Last
by AngelMiko289
Summary: Kikyo finds peace just about when she dies. (One-shot)


A/N: This is about Kikyo's view. And this manly takes place after Naraku is killed, and that Inuyasha and Kagome confessed. So this is about Kikyo's death in a clam manner. I know that I should be working on The Perfect Daughter, Sleeping Miko, and A Christmas Tale, but this was a good idea for a one-shot that I couldn't let go. ONWARD!

* * *

Peace at Last

By: AngelMiko289

XP

Kikyo watched Inuyasha and Kagome through a mirror.

"What I've done is unforgivable. I've almost taken what Inuyasha wanted the most. Trust." She sighed.

She looked at Inuyasha who had his arms around Kagome, whispering how much that he loved her.

When she was alive, she hadn't trusted him.

Naraku took advantage of that.

Kikyo felt a clam serenity wash over her.

She looked at another half of the mirror.

Three children were sleeping.

One was about ten years old, and another is about five and the other one was a teenager.

The oldest was the teenager, the second oldest was the boy, and the youngest was the girl.

The youngest girl's name was Kikyo.

Named right after her, she smiled softly as an unfamiliar wetness ran down her cheek.

She, then attentively touched her cheek, and brought her finger and saw that she was crying.

She couldn't believe at first, but they named it after her, because it was her that brought them together.

She looked at Inuyasha and Kagome once more.

They were sitting in the front of their house, staring at the stars above them.

Then overhead, a star flew by.

Kikyo heard Kagome say this, "Make a wish Inuyasha... You just might then know that your wish might come true."

Inuyasha grinned at her, the looked at the falling star, and then closed his eyes.

Kagome smiled and did the same.

After a minute or two, they both opened their eyes and giggled.

Kikyo looked at them once again.

How could she do that?

Try to separate a couple that was truly in love, and trusted one another.

Only the devil would do that.

She bowed her head shamefully.

Ashamed of what she did.

What she had done!

Until she heard this.

"You know Inuyasha? Remember Kikyo?" asked Kagome as she looked at the fire flies.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah... What about her?"

"I feel sorry. In fact, I already forgave her for what she did. Even though she tried to break us apart, I understand why she did that. Besides, she wasn't that bad of a person. She helped us beat Naraku." Kagome said as she snuggled into her husband's chest.

Inuyasha thought about that for a while, and then wrapped his arms around his wife, nodding in agreement.

"I **did **love Kikyo once. But now when I think of it, I think that I liked her because she was just like me. She had to protect the jewel, so people stood away from her. But yet still that respect. That's what I liked about her." Inuyasha paused as he took a look at Kagome, who was in mutual agreement.

Kikyo stood there looking in the mirror.

Peace, and warmth spread across her heart as she heard Kagome and Inuyasha say those words.

Next to her, an angel appeared.

"Well? Are you done looking? This is why your anguish and your hatred must go away. They cared for you. That's why we decided that you will be in heaven, disregard the things that you have done the past 3 years." The angel said softly as he watched Kikyo.

Kikyo with tears of happiness nodded her head.

"Now, after I hear their words, I feel at peace." She said softly.

The angel nodded.

"Good. Now let's go." said the angel.

"Wait, hold on." Kikyo said.

She took a deep breath, and then a blue soul flew out of her body.

She turned to the angel.

"Now I'm ready."

The angel smiled, took the mirror, and then both Kikyo and the angel walked away into a portal of light.

Inuyasha stared at the night sky, and saw a tiny bit of a blue soul flow back into Kagome.

He smiled.

So his first wish has come true.

His old friend, Kikyo, was now at peace.

He hugged Kagome a bit tighter.

And his second wish is about to come true.

To live with his children, friends, and his beautiful wife.

But most of all, that his old friend was at peace.

* * *

A/N: I really hope that you enjoyed this oneshot. I worked really hard on it, and tired to express Kikyo's view. It was hard for me to do. I do like Kikyo, well sorta. I kind of like her and don't like her. Sometimes I do, and sometimes I don't. So some of my fanfics might be about Kikyo bashing, and some might be about non-Kikyo bashing. I hope that you enjoyed it. Also, the reason that Kikyo didn't turn to dirt, was because fo that Kikyo already turn to dirt, but it was her spirtual form that still held Kagome's soul. So after Kikyo drew out Kagome's soul, her spirtual body went to heaven. You get it? Please R&R!!!


End file.
